What I've Become
by DeathDagger
Summary: I've trained...and I've trained...and I've trained...Now the hunt is on...Don't you like what I've become Inuyasha...What's this about a prophecy...A brother...A mate..WTF!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha…Though I wish I did**

Chapter 1. The Prophecy

Day and Night will separate

Never To Touch again

Rays of light in The 21st summer

Will bring The search To an end

An awakening of The future king

By a hidden face

Two must become 1 To save all

Or Chaos will reign always


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did so I could torture Kikyo**

Chapter 2. Hello Again

'_I can't believe it's been 4 years since I've been here' a young woman thought with a smirk_

"It hasn't change a bit" she said with a grimace "I can partically taste that bastard in the air"

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha please don't do this" she begged reaching out for the hanyou

"Forget it Kagome" said Inuyasha "you don't belong here"

"What are you trying to say Inuyasha" she whispered

"He's saying dear reincarnation that he wants you to return to your time" Kikyo sneered as she walked into the clearing

"This conversation is between me and Inuyasha" she snapped "You have no idea what you're talking about, so mind your own damn business"

"No she's right and don't you dare speak to her like that again…**ever"** he growled

"But Inu-"

"No Kagome I don't wanna hear it" he said "you're a human, fragile and weak, you don't belong in this time, you can't protect yourself, you're always in constant danger, you're always getting hurt, you-"

"No I don't wanna hear it" she sobbed "Kikyo's controlling you again like before"

"No Kagome, she's not" Inu said as he fixed his golden eyes on the sobbing 17 year old

She gasped

Kikyo smirked

HIS EYES WERE GOLDEN…

"What about the shards Inuyasha" she sobbed

"I will take up the responsibility of fixing what you broke dear copy" said a smug looking Kikyo

"You heard Kikyo, Kagome" said Inuyasha "Now give us the shards"

"No" she screamed as she took off running into the woods

"Shit" Inu yelled "she still got the shards"

As he took off after the fleeing girl an arrow soared pass his head into the woods…he turned around to see Kikyo smiling just as he was about to say something there was a scream off in the distance…Inuyasha was off…when he made it to the spot where he heard the scream come from all he found was shards and blood

**End Flashback**

She shook her head to rid herself of the troublesome memory

'_That bastard…I will have my revenge' she smirked thinking of all the malicious things she could and would do to him _

She let her aura fan out to scan the surrounding area and smirked at what she found

Moments later her former group…no…the power rangers as she liked to call them(Me too…does anybody else see the similarities…lol)burst into the clearing

"Why Hello…Inuyasha"

**Let me know what you guys think….got to that little button right…**

**Here**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**

**And review….**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I owned Sesshomaru and Youko**

**If you haven't noticed I refer to Kagome as she….k?!...alright back to the story**

Chapter 3. The New Kagome…Fury

Last Time:

"Why hello…Inuyasha"

This Time:

"Who the hell are you" yelled Inuyasha

"Do I really look that different Inuyasha" she mused "Do I not look like the girl you betrayed some years ago"

"I don't know you wench" he growled

"Sit dog" she spat

**BAM**

"Kagome..." whispered a woman dressed in armor

"Sango"

"We…I…Inuyasha told us you were dead" whispered Sango

"Well as you can see…the mutt lied"

"I…well...ehh…-"

"What Sango is trying to say is what happened to you Kagome" asked the monk

"Life happened Miroku…you live and you learn…I lived and I learned" she said

"What's with the look dear reincarnation" asked the corpse called Kikyo

Kagome looked at herself…she looked at her black combat boots…up to her long black hakamas(I think I spelled that right)…to her black half beater…covered by her short black haori type jacket(think of a short denim jacket except it's made out of cloth like a haori)

"What…you don't like it" she snickered

"And the hair?" asked a amused Kikyo

"Actually that's the weird part…I don't know about the hair…I just woke up and it was like that" she said snickering again taking a strand of her multi colored hair in her hand

"Are you sure you didn't do that…light blue and forest green streaks are abnormal for a human" Sango said

"Are you calling me a liar slayer" Kagome said icily snapping her swirling blue/gray eyes towards the demon hunter

"Of course not…I was just sayin-"

"Oye…wen-"

A shuriken flew pass his head

"My name is Fury….use it half breed…or next time I won't miss" she warned

"You could never hit me Ka-GO-me…" Inuyasha said smugly

"Don't flatter yourself halfbreed" she spat "you mean nothing and when I get through with you…you'll be nothing"

"Well as much as I would love to continue this little reunion, I have things to do" she said as she turned and started the opposite way

"Was that really Kagome" asked a little fox demon as he ran out from behind a tree

"Yeah Shippo that was her" said Sango

"No that was Fury…she's not our Kagome anymore…care to explain what happened the day Kagome supposedly died Inuyasha" Miroku said as all eyes turned to the inu-hanyou

"Uhh…Inuyasha…you're bleeding" Shippo said pointing to the long cut on his cheek

**Alright you guys….Tell me what you think…I could use the input…review…review…review…lol**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I owned Shippo**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Chapter 4. Unlikely Savior

Last Time:

"No that was Fury…she's not our Kagome anymore…care to explain what happened the day Kagome supposedly died Inuyasha" Miroku said as all eyes turned to the inu-hanyou

"Uhh…Inuyasha…you're bleeding" Shippo said pointing to the long cut on his cheek

This Time:

_I can't believe she really hit me he thought _

"Inuyasha your spacing out" said Shippo waving his head in front on the hanyou's face

"I'm fine runt" he growl

"Well sorry" Shippo said sarcastically

"Inuyasha we're waiting for your explanation" Miroku said impatiently

He looked at the members of his group…all eyes were on him…he gulped

"I...Kikyo…we…-"

"I shot her with an arrow the day Inuyasha discarded her" said Kikyo

"YOU DID WHAT" everyone yelled (except Inuyasha…duh)

"I know you all heard me clearly"

"Inu tell me it's not true" Sango sobbed "tell me you did not leave her"

"I didn't leave her" said Inu

"Really Inuyasha because if memory serves me correctly you said-"

"I know what I said Kikyo" Inu snapped "Come on"

"Where are we going Inuyasha" asked Shippo

"To find Kagome"

Else Where in the Feudal Era

Kagome found herself walking east towards what she didn't know

_Something is telling me…no… pulling me this way, she thought, I feel almost as if I'm searching for something…oh well_

"So the halfbreed told them I was dead…huh?!" she said chuckling to herself

She was thinking to herself when suddenly she paused mid step…

_I hear a battle taking place…should I go watch she asked herself_

"Fuck it" she whispered and with a smirk she took off in the direction of said battle

She ran for about 3 miles before she came to the battlefield

"Figures it would be these idiots" she sighed

She watched as Inuyasha swung his sword wildly at the oni not hitting anything but air…Sango was wounded leaning on Kiara, watching from the sideline…Miroku was in a fighting stance but wasn't engaging in the battle

_He's guarding something, I realized but I can't see what it is_

She watched as Inuyasha got tossed into a tree and the oni set his sights on the monk…

Miroku gasped "You can not have him"

The oni snarled and charged Miroku knocking him out the way of his goal…which Fury (Kagome) discovered was a fox kit

"Shippo" she whispered

_KILL HIM…_

**Kagome's Pov**

The only thing that crossed my mind was…

_KILL HIM…HE HAS TOUCHED THAT WHICH IS YOURS…KILL HIM…_

"Hai" I whispered

**Normal Pov**

Kagome walked into the clearing

"Oni"

Her control would have made even Sesshomaru proud

"Release the kit" she said

The oni snarled

"You will do well to obey me" she said as her eyes flashed red "Put him down"

He threw the kit and charged her

"Fool" she spat as she watched him charge her

At the last minute she pulled a sai out of her boot and threw it at the oni…it landed smack in the middle of his chest with such force…that the oni ended up pinned to a tree(sound familiar..lol)

"Kit are you injured" she asked as she walked over to the fox

"No" he said shivering with fear

"What are you afraid of kit" asked Fury

"He's still alive" he said pointing at the oni pinned to the tree

She looked over her shoulder at the oni impaled on her sai

"Obliterate filth" she spat…at her command the sai glowed blue and the demon froze over

"Return Chi (pronounced Kai)" after she spoke two things happen the demon shattered and the sai glowed blue again and flew into her hand

She surveyed the group…

"Are any of you badly injured" she asked

"No…we're okay Kag-…I mean Fury" said Sango

"Good" she said as she turned and walked away

"Come" she said looking over her shoulder at the group

"And just where are we going Kagome" Inuyasha snapped

"I'll overlook that this once since you just got your brains knocked out of you by that oni halfbreed" she said icily "I am taking you and your group to a suitable spot for camp"

"NO WAY" yelled Inuyasha "I am the alpha of this pack…I lead"

"Is that so halfbreed because the alpha of the pack is the strongest and most responsible" she spat "and you as well as everyone else here knows that that isn't you"

"Are you challenging me bitch" snarled Inu as his eyes flashed

"We don't have time for your ego trip dog…"

Before you could blink she had Inuyasha pinned up against a tree with her sword at his throat

"Do you wish to die this day dog" she asked maliciously "Because we do not have time for you to bitch…fresh blood attracts demons…do you want your companions to die"

"No" he whispered defeated

"Then follow me" she said as her sword disappeared "Monk you and the hunter on the cat, corpse you ride with the dog, kit you can ride with me"

And with that they took off in the direction of the setting sun (that west for those who didn't know)

**So what did you guys think….Review and let me know**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Inuyasha but if I did he would be blue**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Chapter 5. Bonding –N- Transforming

Last Time:

"Do you wish to die this day dog" she asked maliciously "Because we do not have time for you to bitch…fresh blood attracts demons…do you want your companions to die"

"No" he whispered defeated

"Then follow me" she said as her sword disappeared "Monk you and the hunter on the cat, corpse you ride with the dog, kit you can ride with me"

And with that they took off in the direction of the setting sun (that west for those who didn't know)

This Time:

The group ran for about 15 minutes before they came to a spot that Fury deemed suitable

"We will rest here" she said as she walked away

"Well it seems that Kagome does still care for us" Miroku said

Sango silently prayed he was right

Else where in the Feudal Era

She ran faster and faster until she found what she was looking for

_This boar should more then suffice for the night she thought_

"Are you gonna kill that Fury" Shippo whispered talking about the boar

She could slap herself…she forgot that the kit was on her shoulder

_Oh well she thought_

"Yes kit…I am"

"How come" he whispered

"Because your companions need to eat"

"They use to be your companions too" he mumbled but she heard him anyway

"Shippo do you know how to hunt" she asked softly changing the subject

He shook his head

"Okay well now is the time to learn…watch"

He watch as she crept low to the ground almost flat…slowly moving forward towards the boar…then she pounced on it and slit its throat with her dagger…She looked at the bush she knew the kit was hiding in

"You can come out now"

"That was so cool" he yelled "The way you pounced an cut his-"

"Shippo" she said cutting him off "I hope you paid attention because now you will hunt"

She picked up her boar and threw it on her shoulders…looking back she said "Come"

They walked for ½ a mile before they came to some deer in a field

"Alright Shippo you need to be in your true form for this" she said looking at him

"Right" then he transform into his true form he was about the same height as Kagome (5'6…my bad yall I forgot)…his unruly hair grew longer and smooth…his short bushy tail got silky and long…his claws sharper…he still had the same face…just older

_I wonder why he stays in his kit form_

"Kagome" he said hoping she wouldn't pay any attention to his slip up

"Yes Shippo" she snapped coming out of her thoughts

"Okay I'm ready" he squeaked

"Okay now feel your inner demon…let your instincts guide you"

"Okay" he said as he crept low to the ground and moved slowly through the grass until he was half a foot away from them…then he pounced and bit down on its throat

_He did surprisingly well she thought puffed up with pride as she approached him_

His eyes were blood red when he turned to look at her…he snarled (remember this is his first hunt)

_Shit, I forgot this is his first hunt she thought stupidly_

"Easy kit" she said holding out her hand to him…he sniffed her hand for a minute before his beast calmed

"Momma" he said as his eyes turned back green

He realized what he said and quickly started to panic

"Kagome…Fury…I-"

"It's okay Shippo…there is no need for an explanation…I am your mother…you are my son…nothing is ever going to change that" said Fury

He looked at her with wide eyes shimmering with tears

"I am proud of you...you killed a deer on your first try…on your first hunt"

His chest puffed out with pride

"Come we must return to camp before then moon rises to its highest point in the sky"

"Why" asked Shippo

"I do not know but I have a gut instinct and I never argue with my gut" said Kagome

"Pick up your prey…let's move" she said as they took off running back to camp

Back at Camp

"I wonder where they went" said Sango

"She probably went to find a hot springs" Miroku said trying to reassure her "You know how Kagome is"

"Yeah, except that ain't Kagome" Inuyasha spat

"Shut it Inuyasha" snapped Sango "it's all you and that claypot's fault she left in the first place"

"What did you say" he growled

"Sit dog" Fury said as she walked into the clearing carrying a boar on her shoulders

**BAM!!**

"He'll never learn" said a male fox demon chuckling while setting the deer he had on his shoulders down by the fire

"Kag…uhh…Fury…care to introduce your friend" Sango said eyeing the fox demon

"Shippo" she said never even looking up from skinning the boar she brought back

"Shippo?" asked Sango

"Yeah…it's me…I've decided to use my real form from now on" he said smiling at Fury...who give him a small smile

"Oye wench…what was that for" yelled Inuyasha

"I beg your pardon dog"

"I said what was that for" he snapped

"What are you referring too" she asked "Oh I know you mean the sit?"

**BAM!!**

"Bitch" he snarled and lunged at her…she sidestepped him…and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into a tree. He got up again and pulled his Tetsaigia (Could someone please tell me how to spell that)

**WINDSCAR!!!**

She stood there waiting on the attack to hit

_It's time Kagome someone whispered in her head_

Her head snapped up to the sky…the moon was at it's highest point…she panicked as she noticed the windscar getting closer…everything started to go in slow motion…she could see her son's worried face…the claypot's smug look…Sango screaming…Miroku holding Sango so she wouldn't run towards the blast…and the halfbreed's red eyes…she struggled trying to fight the darkness claiming her vision but it was too strong…the last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness was the wind

Right before the windscar hit Shippo formed a vine whip and snatched her out the way into his arms…

"Oye kid what the fuck" Inuyasha yelled coming towards the pair…the fox snarled savagely as his blood eyes landed on the hanyou…before he could even say anything…Kagome screamed

They stared in astonishment as the woman in Shippo's arms started to grow white fur on her body…she jumped out of the fox's arms to land on the floor…she started growing bigger and bigger until she was about ¾ of Sesshomaru's true form…then she howled…it was full of anguish and hurt…then in a flash she was on the forest floor being covered by a black barrier

"What the…" said Inuyasha as he stalked over towards the barrier

Shippo was in front of the barrier in a flash "Stay away from her" he snarled

"Move kid…she knows what's going on and the wench is gonna tell me" yelled Inuyasha

Shippo cracked his vine whip "You want her…you gotta go through me"

"Fine kid" Inuyasha said as he lunged

Shippo readied hisself for the impact but it never came…Inuyasha was suspended mid air in front the fox before he flew across the clearing into a tree…5 sets of eyes turned to stare at the new comer that set foot in the clearing…Shippo got in battle stance ready to defend his mother at any cost…no matter who this was…

The figure stepped into the light

"You" Shippo gasped

**Alrighty people….tell me what you think….REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story so review and let me know what you guys think**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Chapter 6. Deadly Reunions

Last Time:

Shippo readied hisself for the impact but it never came…Inuyasha was suspended mid air in front the fox before he flew across the clearing into a tree…5 sets of eyes turned to stare at the new comer that set foot in the clearing…Shippo got in battle stance ready to defend his mother at any cost…no matter who this was…

The figure stepped into the light

"You" Shippo gasped

This Time:

Everyone gasped as a wolf demon stepped into the clearing…His blue eyes were focused on nothing but the barrier behind the fox demon

"Kouga" Shippo whispered…he don't know why he thought this was Kouga…this demon had dark red and gold streaks in his hair…he walked with an air of arrogance…but his eyes…

The wolf nodded his head at the fox to let him know that he was right…then his eyes returned to the barrier…He stepped towards the fox and watched as he tensed up

His eyebrow rose at the fox's behavior "You have something that belongs to me kit"

"And what is that Kouga" Shippo spat

"Calm yourself young one…she would never forgive me if I killed you" he said

Shippo tensed up even more…the wolf sighed

_This is getting us no where he thought_

"What is this woman to you"

"She is my mother" said Shippo

"If that is true…then I am your uncle…stand down"

"No fucking way" Shippo said with his mouth hanging open

"Your mother says watch your language"

Shippo looked back at the barrier

"She can hear me" he asked

"Very well actually…she just trapped inside the barrier until I come and let her out"

"Oh" said Shippo dumbfounded

Kouga chuckled at his nephew's behavior

"Now will you stand down kit?" the wolf asked

Shippo moved aside to let his uncle pass and watch as he released his mom…

**Kouga's Pov**

I could here her yelling in my head

_Be quiet before I leave you in there longer I smirked as she went silent_

I put my head on the barrier and got sucked inside

I looked around and noticed that I was in a ceremony hall

**Normal Pov**

Kouga kept walking until he found hisself in a ballroom with a lot of other people…youkai, hanyou, and human alike…

"Kouga get on the pedestal with your sister" said a beautiful black wolf demoness

"Yes the sooner we get through with this…the sooner you and your sister can go home…and I can go back to sleep" said a white wolf demon

"But I'm not dressed for a ceremony" said Kouga

"Sure you are silly" said the wolf demoness pointing to Kouga's ceremonial haori and hakamas he was wearing

"Who are you" Kouga asked looking at them

"Why we're your parents" said the wolf demon "what kind of dumb ass question is that son"

"Just get up here" snapped Kagome

As Kouga took his place opposite of Kagome…he was looking her over seeing how much she's change…not knowing she was doing the exact same thing

"You look good Gome" he whispered so the people chanting couldn't hear him

"So do you Go" she whispered back smiling

"I like your streaks" he said "although I'll have to get use to the white hair…reminds me of dog shit"

"Shut up Go…but I like your streaks better than mine" said Kagome rolling her eyes but smiling non the less

"Well neither one of yall hair is as pretty as mine" said their father from his spot behind them…sending them all into a fit of giggles

"Children" roared their mother "Pay attention"

"Yes ma'am" they said in unison

"Two halves of a whole is what we've found…sunrays and moonlight never and always to be bound…one half of a prophecy completed…the other they'll find…Darkness and light forever entwined" the chanter ended her speech and everyone look at Kouga and Kagome

"What are they staring at" asked Kagome

"I haven't a clue" said Kouga

Then they both started to glow…Kagome was glowing black while Kouga was glowing white...when it died down they were back in the clearing with the Inu-tachi…they stared at each other trying to see if the other one was hurt…suddenly memories started to flood back to both of them…their childhood…their birthdays…their friends…their parents deaths…Kagome's disappearance…the spell that rip them apart…everything

Finally after their heads stop spinning…Kagome noticed a sun on Kouga forehead but a white crescent adorned his shoulder

"Kouga you have a black sun on your head and a white crescent on your shoulder" she said

"Well Kagome you have a white crescent on your head and a black sun on your shoulder" Kouga said smugly

"Nice threads" they said in unison looking at each other…Kagome was wearing white hakamas and a white half beater with her haori half jacket while Kouga was wearing black hakamas with a black muscle tee and a black haori jacket (but it's made like a denim jacket)

"Hey Go"

"Yeah Gome"

She flew into his arms

"I missed you" she whispered holding him tight

"I missed you too babe" he whispered back not wanting to let her go

Somebody cleared their throat…Kagome and Kouga flew apart and blushed

"Would somebody care to explain why Kagome is a youkai and hanging on to Kouga for dear life?" asked Sango

"Have a seat it's a long story Sango" Kagome said

(This is where she explains what happened)

"Oh I see so you guys are twins" said Sango

"And you are the heirs of the Eastern Lands" Miroku pointed out staring at their markings

"So you are part of a prophecy dear copy…how interesting" mused Kikyo as she entered the clearing again

"Bitch" Kagome growl as she pinned her to a tree "I am no copy of yours"

She could hear something slicing the wind…she back flipped away from Kikyo and landing in a crouch near her brother and son…

"Inuyasha have you lost you mind" she growled as he stood in front of Kikyo

"No you will not hurt my mate" he snapped

"And you halfbreed will not hurt my sister" said Kouga as he, Kagome, and Shippo fell into fighting stances (YAY!!!!...kick his ass)

"What are you talking about wolf shit and when did you get here"

Everyone sweatdropped…Kagome looked at her brother out the corner of her eye and he nodded…she dropped her stance as did he…and they closed their eyes

"It's about time you realized you were no match for me wolf shit" Inuyasha said smugly

Kouga's eyes snapped open and you could see a invisible wind slapping at his clothes…making them seem as if he was standing in the center of a whirlwind…he lifted his hand and Inuyasha rose off the ground

"Oye…what give wolf shit" Inu yelled

Kouga closed his fist and watch with a sadistic smirk as the halfbreed gasped for air

"Inuyasha" Kikyo screamed as she strung her bow (aww she really does love him...lol)

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she lifted her hand and watch as the branches from the trees grab Kikyo (she looks like she is doing the spread eagle…k?!)…she closed her fist and watched as the branches stretched her limbs away from each other

"Kouga please stop your killing him" cried Sango

He looked over his shoulder at the demon slayer and then at the monk

"How does it feel hanyou to know that you're dying on the inside and there is nothing you can do about it because your survival is dependent on someone else" he said maliciously "that's how my sister felt…that's how you made her feel"

"Kouga please" screamed Sango

"Kouga release their ridiculous **alpha **male" Kagome said "we have our own pack to be getting back to"

"Fine" said Kouga as he dropped his hand and the hanyou fell out of the air onto his back gasping for air

"Shippo grab my bag" she said

"Yes mom" said Shippo as he hurried to get his Kagome's bag…after he grabbed it they turned to walk away

"Ka…go…me" Inuyasha said still gasping for air "re…le…ase Ki…kyo"

"If you insist" she said as her eyes flashed…she turned around and watched as the branches snapped back to their original position sending chunks of Kikyo flying everywhere (literally) (you know how when you bend a branch back and let it go it snaps back…that's what happen except Kikyo was attached to the branches so she was torn apart…lol)

With that her, her brother, and her son left the inu-tachi in search of their pack

**So what did you think??...Let me know…if you don't review I'm not sure I'll finish the story because I won't know what you guys think…so…Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
